


W. Mark Felt

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Not Unless Sam Says [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A couple shameless references to Dirty Dancing, And I'll be honest I toy with the wincest line, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, F/M, I still don't know wth Dean is, Light Bondage, Light Nipple Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sam Talks Dirty, Sam calls you 'little girl' Dean calls you 'kitten', Swearing, The usual suspects:, Threesome - F/M/M, a brief mention of ass to mouth, sub!Reader, there's no brother touching it's basically friendly fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a guest star again when you deep throat Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lickin' On That Lickin' Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know who W. Mark Felt was? He was a special agent for the FBI, eventually Deputy Director, but was also 'Deep Throat' for the Watergate Scandal.  
> See what I did there? ;)
> 
> With this particular edition of Not Unless Sam Says, if you've not read the previous installments, I will kindly suggest that you do. There's a dynamic between Sam and the reader (you) and Dean that isn't explained here, but is really built up through the other parts, continued on through this edition.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [HERE](http://spectaculacular-sammy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Chapter title borrowed from a lyric of AC/DC's _Go Down_.

Kneeling on his bed next to your shoulder, Sam holds your wrists in his left hand, while his right hand is wrapped loosely around his cock. As he strokes himself slowly, he enjoys the view of your breasts gently bouncing and how your body moves as Dean fucks you.

“That feel good, little girl?” Sam asks while giving his solid cock a pre-come-slick stroke right in front of your face.  

“Y-yes, Sam,” you answer obediently through a moan when Dean pushes into _just right_. Dean groans too, but your eyes stay on Sam, flicking back and forth between his eyes and the glistening tip of his cock.

Watching your eyes and seeing your tongue come out and lick your lips, Sam lets go of your wrists and tips his cock down just a little bit above your mouth. Immediately, you prop yourself up on your elbows and open for him.

“Good girl,” Sam groans as he eases the first couple inches of his cock between your shiny and swollen lips, gasping when they seal warm and soft around the head. After lazily fucking your mouth, Sam pulls his cock free, and as you pant up at him, he asks, “Do you want Dean to slow down or fuck you faster?”

Tearing your eyes away from Sam, you look down your body to see Dean wearing a cocky grin as he kneels between your thighs, fucking you at an easy pace. He holds your hips tight in his hands, just barely pulling you into his thrusts, enjoying every goddamn minute of it.

Looking back up at Sam you beg him with your eyes and mouth, “Are you going to let me come, Sam?”

Sam gives his cock a couple more quick pumps at the same time that he gives you a sideways smirk. “If you’re good.”

Your eyes fall closed as a miserable whine escapes from your mouth, and knowing that he can’t come until you do, Dean feels his cocky grin start to slip away. He watches Sam take your jaw in his hand and sees your eyes pop back open to look up at Sam.

“If you want to come so soon, you’re going to have to do something for me,” Sam explains to you in a low voice and trails his fingers up and down your throat. “Do you think you can do that, little girl?”

Having slowed down his thrusts considerably, Dean wonders to himself what Sam’s got planned for this go-round. Apparently, you don’t care, because you instantly nod your head and answer the ever-obedient, “Yes, Sam.”

Chuckling soft and low, Sam pushes himself off of the bed and stands at the side and looks at you, upside down on the bed. Keeping his eyes on yours, he puts his hands under your arms and gently tugs you a few inches across his bed, so that your head is hanging off the mattress just slightly, right in front of him.

Dean groans when he slips out of you, but follows you on his hands and knees, curious as to where this is going.  

Keeping his intentions silent, Sam patiently waits for Dean to get himself situated, waits for you to whine when Dean sinks back into you, then Sam strokes his fingers over your lips, down your chin and neck.

“Hands behind my knees, little girl,” Sam tells you with a smirk. Once your warm hands are wrapped around the backs of his knees, Sam says, “Tilt your head back and open up for me.”

Licking your lips, you let your head hang further off of the side of Sam’s bed, then eagerly open your mouth for him.

Before Sam even starts, in a husky voice he asks you, “ _Show me_ what you’re supposed to do if anything is too much.”

Instantly, you tap the back of Sam’s knee three times.

“Very good, little girl,” Sam praises you and takes himself in his hand, angling the tip of his cock, so that it just brushes your lip. “Take it all, _then_ you can come.”

“Holy shit,” Dean groans and lets his hips slow down to practically nothing, just small gyrations against you. _There’s no goddamn way_ , he thinks to himself, watching your tongue swirl around the tip of Sam’s cock, _no fucking way_.

With your hands firmly placed on Sam’s legs, he leans forward a little bit, bracing himself on one arm on the bed. Just a few inches of Sam’s cock slide into your mouth, and you suck, licking what he gives you, getting it slick with your spit. Once you’re done, Sam begins fucking your mouth at a shallow and easy depth.

With your head hanging off the side of Sam’s bed, the task of taking what Sam gives you is very simple. You know that he’s starting you off slow, letting your jaw get used to the stretch and strain, but he’s also moving slow so that both he and you can enjoy it. Your mouth is warm, wet, and perfectly wrapped around his cock, tasting what Sam allows you to taste and taking what he gives you.

Moaning, wanting more, wanting Sam to slide one of his hands down your middle and rub your clit and make you come, wanting Dean to move into you faster, you try to lift your head up to take more of Sam into your mouth, but he pulls himself completely out.

Letting you breathe, Sam grins at you when you whine and lick the shiny spit from your lips. “You’re doing so good, little girl,” he praises you some more and reaches down to take one of your breasts in his hand, rolling your pointed nipple with his fingers. “You ready to take a little more?”

“Yes, Sam,” you pant up at him, then open your mouth, the tangy taste of his pre-come sliding down your throat.

Only humming his reply, Sam eases his rigid cock back into your mouth and brings his hand back down to the bed to hold himself up. Just like before, he moves his hips, only sinking in at the same depth as before, but then he pushes himself further into your mouth.

Still only fucking you at his barely-there pace, Dean watches in fascination as you slurp down a little more than half of Sam’s cock. When Sam momentarily pulls out, your tongue flicks and flutters around the shaft like it’s a goddamned dripping popsicle, then Dean watches you suck it back down and take even more. “Jesus Christ, kitten,” Dean groans, “You’re really gonna take it all, aren’t you?”

The only possible way for you to answer Dean is to moan and whine around Sam’s cock. Just as you do, the head bumps the back of your throat. Sam groans and slides out of your mouth, just to slide back in, moving just a few more times, enjoying the warm slickness of your mouth and the suction of your lips.

When he reaches down with his free hand and strokes your chin and jaw, you try to tip your head further back, wanting to give him the perfect angle. He groans in appreciation, then slides another fraction of an inch into your mouth, just breaching your throat.

Even though you knew that the breach was going to come, you still gag, but you keep lathing your tongue over what you can reach, not even _thinking_ about tapping the back of Sam’s knees. Dean’s random and gentle thrusts feel amazing – not quite bordering on tortuous… _yet_ \- and if you can just keep going, swallow _all_ of Sam’s cock, he’ll let you come.

Dean feels your entire body clench when you gag, feels your pussy clamp down around him, momentarily stealing the breath from his lungs. Dean would never want for you to be uncomfortable or unable to breathe, but watching you gag around Sam’s cock and still going on with business as usual has got to be one of the hottest things he’s ever seen or felt.

Even though Sam knows that you can handle it and obviously want him to just keep going, after you gag, he pulls his cock out of your mouth. Just like he knew you would, you lift your head up off the mattress and try to take him back into your mouth. When Sam just moves further away, you let your head fall back down and whine, “I’m okay, Sam. Just keep- I can take- I _want_ to come.”

Sam wipes away the wetness from your lips. Once his fingers are coated shiny-slick, he slides them into your mouth for you to lick clean, while reminding you, “If you can take my cock like a good little girl, I’ll let you come.” After taking his fingers away, Sam moves, so that his face is down in yours, and he whispers, “But I wanna feel you when you come,” he strokes up and down your throat with the tips of his fingers, “In _here_. Think you can do that for me, little girl? Think you can take my cock down your throat, while Dean fucks you?” Sam’s fingertips travel down your breastbone, your middle, up over your belly button and down between your legs, swirling around your clit, teasing. “You’ll come so hard, little girl,” Sam kisses the gasp and moan right out of your mouth. “And _I_ want to feel it.”

Watching you lick your lips as you catch your breath, Dean continues to just barely move inside of you. It’s just random swivels of his hips, edging himself – yeah, he likes that now – giving his dick tastes of your tight and completely soaked pussy, wanting to save his load for when he can really move.

Barely paying attention to anything except for your shiny lips, Dean startles when he notices the close proximity of Sam’s hand to his cock. Instinctively, he leans back and almost throws out a Swayze quote – _This is my dance space. That is your dance space. I don’t go into yours. You don’t go into mine_ – but as soon as Sam’s fingers brush against your clit, your whole body clenches again, squeezing Dean’s cock just like when Sam made you gag.

Dean watches Sam’s finger stroke your clit, and with every teasing touching, Dean realizes that he can _feel_ how much you want it. Your pussy clenches and pulses around his cock, and he thinks to himself, _Fuck it_ , because if Sam doesn’t care about keeping his _dance_ _space_ , why should he?

When Sam takes his hand away from your clit, you whine and squirm a little bit, looking for the contact again. Only giving you what he’s allowed to, Dean pulls your hips tight to him and holds your legs open with his hands. He brushes his thumbs over the juncture of your thighs and over your soaked pussy lips, groaning when you arch up into his touches.

Panting and almost out of your mind, because Sam’s mouth could make you come even if it wasn’t touching you, you just lay on the bed and try to catch your breath with your eyes closed. However, when Sam takes your jaw in his hand and grunts out, “Answer me, little girl,” your eyes pop back open. “Do you think you can come with my cock down your throat _and_ with Dean fucking you?”

Dazed and still panting and wanting nothing more than what Sam’s offering, you swallow and nod your head. “Yes, Sam.”

Vaguely, you hear Dean mutter a hoarse and wrecked, “Son of a bitch,” but Sam’s mouth steals yours before you can say anything.

Just as Sam’s tongue starts to move against yours, fucking your mouth the way his cock is going to be in just a little bit, he pulls away and shifts so he’s back standing at the side of the bed. “Open that mouth for me.”

Gripping Sam’s legs tightly in your hands, you open just like he told you to, and he slides slick back in between your lips. Each gentle thrust of his hips brings him back to his previous place at the back of your throat, then Sam taps your chin. “Stick out your tongue, little girl.” When you do, he carefully pushes the head of his cock down your throat. “Very good,” Sam praises in a tight voice, lazily fucking his new depth. When he feels your throat open and begin to accommodate his thickness, he reaches one of his hands down to lightly rub your clit again.

There’s still a few inches of Sam’s cock not in your mouth, but what is between your lips, mutes all of your moans and momentarily blocks off your oxygen, but you work hard to just relax everything and take it. Your throat involuntarily swallows around Sam, causing him to curse filthy praises as he drops his head with a heavy groan, enjoying every tight and spit-slicked second of it.

Able to feel the second that Sam’s cock cuts off your oxygen supply, Dean’s hips thrust forward into your tightly clenched pussy. Just like before, he can feel you flex and tighten around his dick every time Sam’s fingers make a light pass over your clit, and Dean wants to slam into you, fuck you hard until Sam says that you can come. Dean wants to feel – and see – you clench around his and Sam’s cock at the same time, but just as Dean has the thought, Sam gently eases himself back out of your mouth and takes his hand away from your clit.

“No, no,” you whine after a quick lungful of oxygen. With your neglected and just barely-teased clit aching and wanting, you try to push yourself harder into Dean, but his hands grip your hips tightly, preventing you from moving. “Please, Sam,” you beg through your heavy breathing.

“‘Please, Sam,’ what, little girl?” Sam chuckles at your eagerness. “I have to let you breathe.”

“I can take it,” you pant, while your hands scramble up to Sam’s hips.

“I _know_ you can, little girl” Sam answers with a dark grin. “I’m the one who taught you how.”

When your hands try to tug his hips closer to you, Sam shifts all of his weight to his knees and the side of the mattress, then reaches back to take your wrists back in his hands. The second he does, you lift your head up from the mattress and lick a hot line over his balls. He almost opens his mouth to remind you of your place and verbally put you back there, but your tongue moves further back, lapping along the sensitive skin behind his sac. When you stretch to try to bring your tongue even _further_ back, Sam’s briefly tempted to kneel on the bed and let you lick his ass open before he fucks your mouth again, but at the last second, changes his mind.  

After Sam switches his hold on your wrists to just one hand and goes back to bracing himself on one hand and the side of the bed, he notices that Dean’s stopped fucking you and sees a teasing smirk plastered on his brother’s face. Other than rolling his eyes, he ignores Dean; Sam’s cock aches, and he doesn’t have the patience to discuss his ‘outside the box’ preferences with his brother, right now.

Looking back down at you, Sam sees a little pout on your face, and he can’t help how the corners of his mouth turn up in a tiny smile. Still, he tells you, “Don’t give me that look, little girl, or I’ll give you something to pout about for a few days… _maybe_ a week. If you think you’re needy now, I will _happily_ make it much worse.”

Blinking up at Sam with a _very_ innocent look on your face, you sweetly apologize. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

Letting that tiny upturned smile spread all the way across his face, Sam chuckles and shakes his head, then lets go of your wrists. “Put your hands back where they’re supposed to be, little girl, or I’ll tie them up.”

Biting your bottom lip to keep from sassing Sam, you bring your hands back to his legs and hold on to his knees. When you do, you hear Dean chuckle to himself, but when you try to look down at him, Sam takes your chin in his hand and tilts your head back. “Open up for me, little girl.” Immediately, you do, and he slides his cock between your lips. When you stick out your tongue the way that he told you to do before, he groans, “Very good, little girl. Remember, if you take it all, you can come, but wait for me to say it.”

When Dean sees you nod your head and your mouth open wider and start to take Sam’s cock once again, he takes it as his cue to start moving again. He got a break to calm down when you and Sam had your little _exchange_ , and Dean pushes into you a little harder, letting his hips move just a little bit faster. He groans when you start to whine around Sam’s cock and move your hips up against Dean’s.

After giving you time to slick his cock up with your lips and tongue, Sam goes back to the position that he was in before you gagged. He’s careful when he eases the head of his cock down your throat, then a little bit more, and a little bit more, groaning when your hands only tighten on the back of his knees. “ _Very good_ , little girl. Take it for just a little bit, then I’ll let you breathe.”

As you work keep your throat open and relax your jaw for Sam, a muted squeal comes from you when Sam starts to roll and pluck one of your nipples with his fingers. Instantly, your hips buck up against Dean. He grips them tighter in his hands, thrusts into you, and just as he does, Sam pulls himself out of your mouth.

You’re panting while Sam caresses your cheeks with his fingers, but you manage to beg, “Please, Sam. _Please_.”

Moving again, so that he doesn’t have to support his weight on one of his hands and so that he can have both hands free, Sam shushes you and reaches down to take both of your breasts in his hands. “Think you’ll be able to take it all this time, little girl?”

“Yes, Sam,” you babble repeatedly and nod your head. “Please. I need it. Please, please, _please_.”

“I love it when you beg for my cock, little girl. Open that pretty mouth back up for me. I think you can take it all this time too, but make sure you wait for permission to come.” Keeping your mouth open for Sam, you nod your head. “Good girl. Take a breath, now.”

Having all but halted his hips, Dean’s eyes are glued to your mouth. He watches you open your mouth as wide as you can to make room for Sam’s cock, your tongue flicking where it can reach, and your lips wrapping around the shaft, moaning for more when Sam pulls out a little bit and pushes back inside.

Inches and inches disappear between your lips, and just like before, Dean knows the second that Sam pushes himself down your throat, because your pussy clenches his cock. He groans and lightly thrusts into you, gasping how that makes you tighten even further.

“You’re doing _so good_ , little girl,” Sam grits out, stroking one fingertip up and down your neck. “Your mouth looks so pretty stretched around my cock. Just a little bit more.”

Your whole body sings from Sam’s praises. Still, your eyes are closed, and you’re trying to stay relaxed, knowing that if you gag again, Sam’s just going to pull out and start all over.

“So good,” Sam purrs above you. “Stick out that tongue, little girl.”

You do, and a second later, Sam’s groin is flush with your chin.

“Holy fuck, kitten,” Dean groans when he can actually _see_ Sam’s cock stretch your throat from the inside. Slowly, so he doesn’t push you up into Sam, Dean starts to move his hips again. You’re so fucking tight that he can hardly breathe, but he never takes his eyes off of your throat. 

“Such a good little girl,” Sam gasps out in a wrecked voice, forcing himself not to come down your throat. Instead, he wraps his hand around your neck; not squeezing, just resting, _feeling_. “You ready?”

Clenching your hands around Sam’s legs is the only way that you’re able to answer. Sam must get the message because his other hand moves down your body, and his fingers find your clit.

Unable to make a sound, the second that Sam’s fingers slide over your clit, your whole body jerks, strung out and needy. You hear Dean gasp, “Jesus Christ! _Shit_ ,” at the same time that Sam huskily murmurs, “Just take it, little girl; I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

As Sam’s fingers continue to circle your clit, you feel that heat light in your center, accompanied by the burn in your lungs, craving a fresh breath of oxygen. But because you want-  _need_ to come, you ignore it. Dean’s fucking you, Sam’s got his entire cock down your throat, both brothers throwing out obscene praises. You want to come, you want to breathe, you want more, _harder_ , _faster._ But there’s too much to focus on, so you just let go and only listen to Sam’s voice.

“Not yet, little girl,” Sam grits out quickly, flicking his fingers faster over your clit. “Hold it until I say.”

Your hands clench the back of Sam’s knees even harder, your fingernails digging into his skin, trying to beg him for more, for air, to come, to breathe. Of course, Sam feels and knows all of this. With a little nod, he silently signals Dean that it’s time.

Dean grunts low, really starts to fuck you deep, hard, and fast, muttering, “Fucking _finally_ ,” under his breath.

Only focused on Sam, you don’t hear Dean, but you do hear when Sam tells you, “Come for me, little girl.”

With Sam’s cock still shoved down your throat, you come hard, just like he said you would. Unable to moan, call out Sam’s name, or even breathe, your body can only twist and writhe, but even then Dean holds you still with his hands. He pulls you into his thrusts, feels you come around him, and he fucks through all those tight pulses and squeezes until he comes, shouting intelligible curses while gasping for breath.

When Sam finally pulls himself from your throat and you can take a breath of much needed air, the flood of oxygen to your brain, lungs, between your legs, and every other part of your body all at once, sets off a euphoric feeling that plows through you with the speed and heat comparable to a second orgasm.

Sam waits until he’s out of your throat to come. To him, there’s something about seeing his come in your mouth, seeing your tongue covered in it, and how you lick the creamy, white spatters from your lips.

Just as you gasp a second and then a third breath, Sam gives himself a couple of tight strokes with his fist and lets himself come. His target? Your panting mouth.

Just like he loves, white paints your swollen and reddened lips, a blurt lands on your teeth, but the majority of Sam’s come lands exactly where he wants it to: on your tongue. He watches you continue to gasp for breath, moaning through the aftershocks that Dean’s forcing on you, but even through it all, you unconsciously lick your lips clean and swallow everything down, just like Sam wanted you to.

Giving himself another handful of pumps, Sam works himself through the last of his orgasm. A few lingering drops of come dot your bottom lip, and just as your tongue comes out to lick them away, Sam groans, “Beautiful.”

After coming his brains out through his dick, Dean is spent. He collapses on the bed next to you just as Sam pulls your panting and trembling body onto his lap, wrapping himself around you as you come down.

“Breathe, little girl,” he gently urges you while smoothening your hair and repeating over and over again until you catch your breath, “You did so good, little girl. _So_ fucking good.”

It takes a little while for you to stop trembling and for your breathing to go back to normal, but Sam waits just a little bit longer. He presses soft kisses along your cheeks, lips, and neck, while his thumbs soothingly rub at the hinge points on your jaw.

Once the feeling comes back to Dean’s extremities, he pushes himself up on the bed and rubs the parts of your skin that aren’t covered by Sam. When Sam notices what Dean’s doing, he shifts you in his lap, so that you’re straddling his thighs, giving Dean the space to move up close to your back.

Sam holds you by your waist, so Dean strokes his hands along your spine and ribs, lightly kissing your shoulder and up your neck. Watching Sam whisper something in your ear, Dean’s still totally shocked that you took _all_ of Sam’s cock, swallowed it down like it’s something that you just randomly do every day. Sure, Dean’s watched it done in videos, but never in real life. Seeing and watching are two _totally_ different things.

Dean feels his cock stir and start to fill all over again when he mentally pictures your lips wrapped around Sam’s cock, your tongue guiding it down your throat, licking it hot and slick. When he thinks about how hot and wet your mouth would be around _his_ cock, he has to cut off a quiet groan by pressing his lips into your shoulder. With his cock hardening almost past the point of easy concealment, Dean knows that it’s time for him to go. He kisses your shoulder once more, then starts to move off of bed, but one of your hands comes back and grabs his hip.

Confused, Dean watches Sam whisper something to you again that sounds something like, “I wanna watch,” but Dean’s not entirely sure. Either way, you nod your head, Sam groans and rests his forehead against yours for a minute, then whispers, “Are you sure?” When you grin and nod your head again, Sam grits out, “Such a good girl for me,” kisses you hard, and fists his hands in your hair.

Just as Dean opens his mouth to ask if he missed something, Sam lays you back down on the bed, exactly the way you were before – head slightly hanging off the side of the mattress – but this time, Sam kisses his way down your body and settles himself on his belly between your legs.

Looking up, Sam eyes meet yours, and he grins. A second later, he looks up at Dean. “You do _exactly_ what I say. Don’t even _move_ unless I tell you to. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Dean dumbly nods his head, feeling every one of his freckles flush all the way to the tips of his ears, but he doesn’t move from where he’s kneeling on the bed.

“Good,” Sam grunts. “Stand at the side of the bed. Knees against the mattress.” After Dean practically scrambles to do what he’s told, Sam looks back at you. “Open that pretty mouth again, little girl.”


	2. Blowin' Him Crazy 'til His Ammunition is Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's turn to get deepthroated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you goes out to [lady_ataralasse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse) for proofing this for me. She's totally fab, and you should check out her latest series [All You Had to Do Was Ask](http://archiveofourown.org/series/434119). She's letting me proof for her, and I'm loving it so far.
> 
> Title inspired by a lyric in AC/DC's _Given the Dog a Bone._
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [HERE](http://spectaculacular-sammy.tumblr.com/)

Sam holds you in his lap, your chest pressed into his, and he strokes your hair, comforting you while you work to catch your breath. You just finished taking _all_ of his cock down your throat, and he can’t stop telling you how good you did.

Each of Sam’s reassuring touches help you to steady your breathing, and when Dean comes up behind you to rub your back and kiss your neck and shoulder, you practically melt in between the brothers’ warmth.

On the opposite side of your head as Dean, Sam whispers only loud enough for you to hear, “Just so you know, sometime, I wanna watch. Wanna feel your tight and gorgeous pussy clench around _me_ while your throat’s full of _Dean’s_ cock.”

Shivering breathlessly against Sam’s shoulder – because _of course_ Sam would want to watch, and _God_ , you want it too – you quietly ask, “Yeah? When?”

Sam groans hungrily, but keeps his voice so quiet, “You pick. Whenever you’re up for it. I don’t see Dean turning you down.”

After kissing your neck and shoulder, you feel Dean start to move away from you, but you quickly reach back to stop him and ask Sam, “How about right now?”

Wanting to get a look at you, Sam tips your face up to his. When he sees that you’re completely serious, your look mixed with a little _something_ else – eagerness – Sam drags his bottom lip through his teeth. “Are you sure?” You grin and nod your head. “ _God_ ,” Sam sighs deeply. “Such a good girl for me.” Fisting his hands in your hair, he kisses you, groaning when he can taste himself on your tongue.

You answer each of Sam’s kisses by matching his lips and swirling your tongue around his. When he takes his mouth away from yours, he playfully nips your bottom lip and carefully untangles his fingers from your hair.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see the confused look on Dean’s face, but ignore it and stay pliant in Sam’s hands when he lays you down on the bed. Soft moans slip out of your mouth when Sam kisses and licks his way down your upper body, and you watch him settle himself between your legs.

He grins when he catches you watching him, but then takes his eyes away from yours and looks up at Dean. “You do _exactly_ what I say,” Sam tells his brother in a tone that doesn’t leave any room for argument. “Don’t even _move_ unless I tell you to. Got it?”

Dean, one hundred percent _for sure_ , thought about your mouth and throat wrapped around his cock, wondered if it would feel as hot and slick and tight as he briefly imagined it would, but never said anything aloud. Clearly, he didn’t need to, because in a conversation that he wasn’t even a part of, you and Sam decided it for him. As always, Dean’s totally on board – like you’d _ever_ have to ask.  

As quick Dean can, he answers only, “Yeah,” because it’ll be a cold day in Hell before he says, ‘Yes, Sam.’

“Good,” Sam grunts. “Stand at the side of the bed. Knees against the mattress.

Upside down and with your heart excitedly pounding in your chest, you watch Dean quickly move to where Sam told him to stand. When he’s there, you lift your head up to look back down at Sam, and with a filthy grin he tells you, “Open that pretty mouth again, little girl.”

Licking your lips, you tilt your head back over the side of the mattress, then do what Sam said and open your mouth. When you lift your arms up to wrap your hands around the backs of Dean’s knees, Sam catches your hands with one of his. He makes it so that you’re holding onto his left thumb with one of your hands and his pinkie with the other. “Just like before, little girl,” Sam gently tells you, tenderly kissing your fists wrapped around his fingers. “Tap if you need Dean to stop, and I’ll tell him to, all right?”

Keeping your mouth open just like Sam told you to, you nod your head. Dean looks down at you, past his half-hard cock, and Sam says, “Good girl.” Looking at Dean, but not speaking to him, Sam adds, “Just the tip, little girl. Looks like Dean needs a little help getting it up.”

Dean scoffs. “Dude, I’m not eighteen anymore. Give it a min -” You reach up a little and wrap your lips around the head of Dean’s cock, and he pulls in a sharp breath through his teeth. “ _Shit_ , kitten. Warn a guy.”

After letting out a tiny giggle, you swirl your tongue around the couple inches of Dean in your mouth, then rest your head back down on the mattress. Dean whines softly when your mouth is gone, but presses his knees harder into the side of the bed and angles himself down, so that you don’t have to reach. He lets out deep groan when the head of his cock slides along your waiting tongue and into your warm and wet mouth.

Keeping a close eye on you, Sam strokes his right hand up and down your inner thigh, just barely grazing your lower lips with his thumb. It takes just one time for his thumb to make that slick pass, and he hears you whine around Dean’s cock, so Sam nudges your thighs further apart. Your knees are bent and spread wide on either side of his head, and right in front of his face is your pussy, dripping down onto the sheet, your slick mixed with Dean’s.

Still watching you lathe your tongue over the tip of Dean’s now fully-hard cock, Sam picks up some of that wetness with his thumb and makes one light pass over your clit. Your body twitches, you moan around Dean, who gasps and braces himself with his hands against the bed, and Sam asks, “You ready for some more, little girl?”

Not stopping your lips or tongue – because Sam didn’t say – you nod your head and hum, “Mmm hmm.”

“Such a good girl,” Sam praises and kisses the inside of your thigh. “Okay, Dean, slide in a little bit more. _Do not_ go past her tongue.”

Taking one of his hands away from the bed, Dean strokes your cheek and bottom lip as he slowly pushes a few more inches of his dick into your mouth. When your lips seal around his shaft, he tightens his ass muscles to quell the urge to thrust into your mouth, and sighs, “Jesus, kitten. You’re fuckin’ _awesome_ at this.”

Moaning at Dean’s praise, you work your tongue over him, trying to spread your knees even wider, so that Sam will touch you again. He doesn’t; just goes back to stroking his hand up and down your thigh, watching your tongue work around Dean’s cock.

When Sam sees that you’re handling everything okay and that you’re able to breathe around Dean, Sam tells him, “Move. _Slowly_.”

Not needing to be told twice, Dean pulls himself out of your mouth, just until the head of his cock brushes against your lips. He groans when you keep them parted and ready for him, then _slowly_ eases himself back down along your tongue. It takes him a second to find the right way to stabilize himself against the bed that still gives him a good view of your mouth, but when he does, Dean doesn’t waste any time.

He still moves slowly, but _God_ , Sam must have taught you all the best tricks in _all_ the books, because Dean feels your tongue flick and roll over all the right places in _all_ the right ways. However, just as he gets a good rhythm going, Sam says, “Stop.”

Before all this started, part of Dean was worried that his brain wouldn’t get the message right away, but it does. He does what he’s supposed to: stills his hips and pulls himself out of your mouth.

Feeling yourself drip – and you’re sure that from his position, Sam can see _everything_ – your breath is just a little labored, hardly winded. Still, Dean’s thumb strokes your cheek, while Sam brushes his hand over everything _except_ for what you want him to touch. You whine.

“Just take a break, little girl,” Sam tells you as he reaches his long arm up your body to rub his fingers along your breastbone. “How’s your jaw?” He asks, wanting to make sure that nothing is being strained.

Before you can answer, Dean brings his other hand up to your face, and both of his thumbs rub your jaw through your cheeks.

Twisting your right hand, you lace your fingers with Sam’s and blindly reach up with your other hand to touch his face. He kisses the palm of your hand, and you rub his cheek, assuring him that you’re all right. “M’good, Sam.”  

“Such a good girl,” Sam murmurs, kissing the tips of your fingers and rubbing his solid cock into the sheets. “Take a little more of Dean, and I’ll give you a little more of _this_.” He slides his thumb along your clit again.

You moan, then whine when Sam takes his thumb away, reaching further to thread your fingers into Sam’s hair. “Please, Sam,” you beg and move your hips, trying to find his thumb again.

Sam just strokes your thigh again and tells Dean, “Do the same thing as before; _do not_ go past her throat.” Then, adds, “Open back up, little girl.”

Moving slowly again, Dean pushes himself back into your mouth, enjoying every inch that he’s allowed access to. Before his cock touches the back of your mouth, he pulls back out, enjoying those warm and perfectly slick inches all over again.

It doesn’t take him long to find his former rhythm, and when he does, Dean looks down at you with your eyes closed, just _taking_ what he’s giving you. Then, he doesn’t know if Sam does it on purpose or if it’s purely by accident, but the second that you give Dean the perfect amount of suction, your body squirms on the bed, your lips sucking him _hard_.

Jerking and shouting about how good it feels, Dean looks up, and the first thing that he sees is Sam working two fingers in and out of your drenched pussy. You’re moaning around his cock, working your hips against Sam’s hand, and Dean changes his rhythm, so that when Sam’s pushes those two fingers inside of you, Dean’s sliding his cock between your tight lips at the same time.

Curling your tongue around Dean’s cock, you’re moaning every time he eases himself out of your mouth. The combination of Sam’s fingers crooked up into your g-spot the way he knows makes you crazy, Dean’s cock stretching your lips wide, and pulling in quick and shallow breaths when you can get them makes you pleasantly dizzy. Your senses are heightened, making that heat bloom and bloom in your middle, and _God_ , you want to come. However, you know that it’s going to be the same as before: you won’t get to come until both Sam and Dean’s cocks are _completely_ filling you up, and knowing Sam, he’s going to take his time.

Trying to distract yourself from the undistractable, you try to focus on keeping your mouth wide for Dean. It seems that he likes it when the tip of his dick just brushes against your lips. They feel swollen from taking Sam, from his kisses, and they feel so slick from when Dean traces the swell of your bottom lip with his cock, dripping with your thick saliva and his pre-come.  

You manage to steal a breath when he does just that, and to get another one, you lick your tongue over the head, lapping away some of that thick wetness.

“Fuck, kitten,” Dean grits out, tilting his head to the side, so he can get a better look at your face. When your eyes flutter open to meet his, he groans, “Takin’ my cock so good. You gonna take Sammy too?”

The thought makes you whine through your moans. You want it _so bad_.

After a few more gentle thrusts of Dean’s hips, Sam tells him to stop. Dean does, slides himself out, solid, throbbing, aching, and slick, the hot breaths from your panting mouth making his cock twitch eagerly.

Taking his fingers away from your thoroughly-soaked pussy, Sam shushes you when you whine at the loss. He pushes himself up, so that he’s kneeling on the bed between your thighs and strokes himself with his slick fingers.

“Breathe, little girl,” he reminds you, watching you lick your shiny lips. They look absolutely _wrecked_. _You_ looked wrecked – _beautifully_ wrecked – and as Sam keeps fisting his cock, he thinks that this is one of his better ideas. He is beyond grateful that you liked the idea and that you picked _right now_ , because Sam can hardly wait to watch – and then feel – what’s going to happen very soon.

With his hand not wrapped around his leaking cock, Sam flexes his fingers that are laced with yours. “God, little girl, you’re doing so _fucking_ good, but I wanna watch you take a little bit more. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” you choke out, then take another breath, “Yes, Sam.”

Using his thumb and forefinger, Sam pushes his cock down and teasingly rubs it down over your clit and opening, pulling away when your hips rise up to meet him. “This is what you want, isn’t it little girl?” Not waiting for answer, Sam tells you, “I want you to take just a little bit more of Dean, and I’ll give you a little bit more of me.”

After watching you until your breathing goes back to normal, Sam shifts his eyes up to Dean and tells him, “You saw what I did before. Let her get your dick wet, and just ease the tip down her throat, but _go slow_ , ‘cause --”

Before Dean can stop himself, he cuts Sam off, “I know --”

“No, you _don’t_ _know_ ,” Sam protectively growls. “She’s not some girl you picked up from the bar. She’s _mine_ , and if you hurt her….”

Sam doesn’t have to finish. Dean knows _exactly_ what Sam would do to him if he hurt you, and a brutal case of blue balls is the least of Dean’s worries.

Looking down at you, Dean brushes his thumb over your hot and flushed cheek, silently telling you that he’d rather do a million other things than hurt you, then he looks back up at Sam. After tossing him an apologetic look, Dean carefully asks, “But go slow, ‘cause…?”

Pursing his lips and gritting his teeth, Sam glares at Dean, ready to call the whole thing off, but then feels your thumb gently rub over his. Sam knows it’s your wordless way of telling him, ‘ _everything’s okay. I’m okay. Dean wouldn’t hurt me,_ ’ and he takes a breath.

You’re right. Sam knows this, he knows Dean, and knows that it’s probably awkward for him to be told when, where, and _how_ to put his dick in your mouth. After deciding to let it go, Sam finishes what he was going to say. “Just ease the tip down her throat, but go slow, ‘cause you have to work her up to it.”

“Go slow,” Dean repeats. “Got it.” After breathing a sigh of relief, Dean shifts his eyes back down to you. He sees that his cock has softened just a little bit, but is one hundred percent confident that your hot mouth will perk it right back up again.

Before sliding back between your lips, Dean murmurs to you, “Go easy on me, kitten. If I fuck this up, Sammy’ll have my hide.” Grinning, you raise a curious eyebrow, because Dean doesn’t even know what he’s saying, but like your look clues him in, his cheeks flush. “That is _not_ happening.”

“What if _I_ did it?” You quietly ask, only _mostly_ teasing.

Dean doesn’t get a chance to answer, because Sam’s heard every single word that you and Dean have exchanged. To get your attention, Sam playfully smacks the inside of your thigh, and you quickly lift your head up and look at him. There’s a smirk on his face, but it’s quickly gone when he says, “Head back, little girl, and open up that mouth.”

You do, and just like before, Dean drags the head of his cock over your lip. When you stick your tongue out to guide it into your mouth, he groans, and Sam grits out, “There’s _my_ good girl.”

Cautious, Dean moves fucking _slow_ , doing just what Sam said and letting you slick up his cock. Like your mouth is watering for it, he feels your tongue move sloppy-wet over his shaft, flicking at the veins and grooves, making his breath hitch in his throat.

Just as he gets the confidence to pick up the pace, you start moaning around his dick, like you’re eager for it. Tearing his eyes away from your hollowed out cheeks, Dean looks down your body and sees that Sam is teasing you by sliding his cock up and down your clit, thick strings of your slick linking Sam to you. When Dean realizes that some of that is probably leftover from _him_ , he momentarily feels weird about it, but then, he sees that you’re obviously enjoying the shit out of it, rocking your hips up against Sam. Dean can _feel_ your moans through his cock, and he moans too, “Son of a bitch, kitten. You like that don’t you?”

After you keen your answer, there’s a brief second where Sam moves and stops touching your clit. Instantly, you whine, wanting more, wanting to come, but then let out a garbled sob when he pushes the first few inches of his cock into you.

Keeping your jaw lax, you try to move your hips up against Sam’s again, but he holds your hips still with one strong hand and tightens his grip on your fingers linked in with his.

“Stay still, little girl. Dean’s gonna give you a little bit more, and when he does, I will too.”

Praying to anyone who’ll listen, Dean silently begs for you not to gag as he gently pushes against the back of your throat. He gasps when he’s granted a half inch’s entry. When you swallow around him, it’s like you’re trying to swallow him whole, but not wanting to get on the wrong side of Sam – or worse – he carefully pulls himself back out.

Without being told to, Dean lets you breathe in a couple lungfuls of air. As you do, he sees a line of drool dripping down the side of your cheek. He picks it up with his thumb, wipes it wet along your bottom lip, then goes back to slowly fucking your mouth.

When he makes his way to the back of your throat, Dean works at that same half inch depth over and over and _over_ again, until he’s able to easily push past. At the same time, Sam slowly moves, just grazing your g-spot again, causing you to squirm and beg requests that don’t make it past Dean’s cock.

As Sam moves, he watches you. Your right hand tightly holds his, while your left hand clenches the sheet below you. You’ve got your mouth open, your body begging for more of him, more of Dean, more of _anything_. Your nipples are swollen, pointed up at the ceiling just asking to be pulled and plucked, and Sam just can’t resist.

Taking his hand away from your hip, Sam brings his hand up and squeezes your breast tightly against his palm, then gives your nipple a little tug.

When Dean feels you try to moan, his head snaps up, and he sees what Sam’s doing. Because Dean’s body isn’t quite as long as Sam’s, it’s easier for Dean to brace himself against the side of the bed using only his knees, and he reaches up to take your other breast in his calloused hand, mirroring Sam’s fingers.

Lost in what’s being _done_ to you –  and feeling your orgasm so close yet being kept just out of reach – you keep trying to swallow Dean’s cock, move against Sam, and arch up into their hands at the same time. Sam manages to _somehow_ keep to you still, and only lets you writhe for a few seconds more, before he takes a stuttered breath. “Dean, let her breathe.”

When Dean pulls out, Sam does too, and both Winchesters watch with labored breaths as you try to catch yours.

There’s hands _everywhere_ , and with each breath that you take a moan follows. Dean strokes the side of your face, thumbing your slick lips with one hand, his other hand still on your breast, just holding it, caressing your soft skin with his fingertips. Sam’s running his hand up and down your thighs, still holding your right hand in his left, telling you, “Breath for us, little girl.” When you do, he raggedly sighs, “Yeah, just like that.”

Still listening to the needy mewling sounds that you’re making, Sam looks down between your thighs and sees how soaked you are. Your pussy is swollen and flushed, glistening beautifully wet and so needy. As Sam looks, he hears, “Please, Sam. Pleasepleaseplease _please_ ,”

“I will, little girl,” Sam hoarsely promises. “But not yet. I wanna watch you to take the rest of Dean’s cock, first. We’re gonna do this twice. Can you do that for me, little girl?” You whine at the denial, but Sam soothingly strokes your thigh. “I know,” he coos sympathetically, “I know, but you take it for me twice, and I’ll let you come.

Honestly, that’s all you needed to hear; just a little bit of reassurance that the end is close, and you can breathe easier. "Yes, Sam."

When Sam sees that your chest has stopped heaving, he looks back up at Dean. “You gotta go _slow_ ; just a little bit at a time. If she gags, ease yourself out --”

You whimper at the thought of having to start _all over again_ if you gag, but other than that, you stay silent.

Sam’s still gently rubbing his hand up and down your thigh, but tells you in his Dom-voice, “Quiet, little girl. We’re doing this _my_ way.”

“Yes, Sam.” You suck your bottom lip into your mouth, so that you don’t pout.

Dean sees and hides his half-smirk.

“If she gags,” Sam stops rubbing your thigh to give it a firm squeeze, “ _no matter what she does_ , ease back out, give her a breath, and start all over again. She’ll open up for you.” He wants to add something like, ‘ _I swear to God, Dean, if you screw this up_ _I **will** let ______ beat your ass_ ,’ but he doesn’t.

Knowing that this is it – you’re going to take _all_ of his cock – Dean takes a deep breath, nods his head, and looks back down at you. There’s a string of pre-come and thick saliva dripping down toward your mouth, and he can tell that you want to reach up and lap it away, but because you’re so fucking good for Sam, you obediently stay still. “Well, kitten, you heard him. Open those pretty lips for me.”

When you do, Dean leans forward and tilts his hips just enough, so that wet line touches your waiting tongue. Groaning when you _still_ don’t lick it away, Dean does what he’s told, and starts to work himself back into your mouth.

Just a small amount of time has gone by since his dick was in your mouth, but Dean thinks it feels warmer, somehow, softer, and even wetter this time around. Your tongue cradles his cock like its showing him the way, and Dean bites back a moan when it leads him to the back of your throat.

Concentrating on keeping himself vertical – and not making you choke – Dean doesn’t see when Sam gently pries your tightly squeezed fist away from the sheets. Sam can tell that Dean’s cautious, so when he gets your hand away from the sheet, he guides it up to Dean’s hip.

After figuring out what Sam means for you to do, you put your hand where Sam intended it to be. Dean groans when your warm hand touches him, accepting the little brushes of your fingertips as the ‘ _keeping going_ ’s that they are.

Dean’s knees almost buckle when he pushes the head of his cock back down your throat. Wanting to give you a breath – and take one himself – he starts to pull back out, but your hand stays tight on his hip, encouraging him to keep going. His skin prickles with heat as his whole body flushes, and swallowing hard, Dean claims another inch or so of your throat.

“Holy fuck, kitten,” Dean gasps, when your hand on his hip starts to push and pull him, fucking your own throat with his cock. Watching you, watching a good portion of his dick disappear between your lips, because _you put it there_ , he grits out, “That’s right, kitten. Take as much of my cock as you want. I know there’s quite a bit there, but you’re doin’ so good.” Then, he yelps in surprise when you pull your hand away from his hip and reach around to spank his ass.

Instantly, Dean pulls himself out of your mouth, staring down at you, shocked, and Sam chuckles, “Serves you right, cocky jerk.” Then mumbles to himself, “And she took more than _that_ just a little bit ago.”

When Dean hears what Sam muttered to himself, he rolls his eyes and grumbles at Sam, “Cocky bitch,” then looks back down at you, unable to keep from matching the grin on your face. “You gonna take it all this time, kitten? I can’t wait to feel how tight you get when Sammy finally lets you come.”

You’ve successfully caught your breath, but the anticipation and need makes it pick right back up again. Feeling your body tremble with want, everything on edge and aching for more, you nod your head and open your mouth for Dean.

Before Dean can move, Sam’s voices catches your attention. “I’m gonna watch you take him as long as you can, then we’ll let you breathe.”

Both you and Dean, huff out heavy breaths, but you also quickly answer, “Yes, Sam,” while Dean chokes out, “Son of a bitch.”

Sam only answers by flexing his fingers still threaded with yours and by huskily telling you, “Take a breath, little girl.”

Just as you do, Dean easily slides into your mouth. He gently works himself past your throat, gritting out, “Tongue, kitten. Stick it-” Dean gasps. “You gotta give me room.”

When he sees your pink tongue poke out between your bottom lip and his cock, Dean remembers your throat. Before, he could see it expand and stretch around every inch of Sam’s cock. Now, Dean gets to see that up close, and as he slowly eases his cock down your tight throat, he watches for that expand.

Dean’s eyes might be focused on just one thing, but Sam’s eyes, they’re watching _everything_. He sees your throat convulse around what’s moving painstakingly slow to fill it up, sees that you’re relaxing the way that he taught you to, and _God_ , you’re doing so fucking good.

Still watching, Sam sees the second that Dean bottoms out, and he starts to slowly stroke himself. Almost hesitantly, Dean drags a shaky finger up and down your neck, like he can hardly believe that _he’s_ under there, _in_ there. Because Sam remembers the first time he worked the entirety of his cock down your throat, how hot and tight it was, how he almost couldn’t control himself, and how indescribable it felt to palm his own cock when it was already strangled, he tells Dean, “Feel it. Put your hand on her neck and just _barely_ squeeze.”

Without a second thought, Dean does what he’s told and wraps his hand around your throat. He can feel the pressure on his cock, feel you swallowing around it, and when he lightly squeezes, he almost comes. “Fu- _shit_!” You swallow around him again. “Jesus Christ, yeah, kitten. Feels so fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ tight. _God_.”

Taking in every _single_ beautiful detail that your body is giving him, Sam feels your fingers squeeze his so hard that your nails dig into the back of his hand, but because you didn’t tap, Sam knows that he’s got a couple more seconds. Still slowly fisting his cock, he huskily murmurs, “Takin’ it so good, little girl. Just a little bit more.”

Wanting to trade your need for oxygen for some pressure on your clit, your try to press your thighs together, but Sam’s hips are in the way. When you let your legs fall limply back to the bed, Sam tells Dean, “Let her breathe.”

Just as Dean starts to pull out of your throat, Sam takes his hand away from his cock and slides it sloppy-wet into your pussy. You gag around Dean on the exit, giving both Sam and Dean a delicious squeeze, and when Dean’s dick is free, your whole body goes lax as you try to catch your breath.

Being deprived of oxygen, even for a little bit, and then quickly taking in lungful after lungful makes everything tingle and light up. Each breath makes your core pulse and clench around Sam, which stimulates your g-spot, and essentially edges you. Moaning through every spark of pleasure makes it more difficult to catch your breath, but it’s made easier when Dean crouches down, takes your head in his hands, and lifts it up.

“Breathe, kitten,” Dean murmurs against the side of your face, nosing at your cheek. He could see you trying to catch your breath, and while having your head hanging over the side of the bed looks like a _great_ position for taking cock, it doesn’t look as appealing to try to pull in oxygen.

Watching Dean encourage you, Sam’s grateful that his brother anticipated your needs before being told to. Content that you’re being taking care of – and knowing with the utmost certainty that if you really _couldn’t_ breathe, you would have tapped his hand – Sam remains still, caressing your hip with his hand and his cock buried deep in your pussy. 

Just like he knew it would, your breathing evens out, and then you start to make one of Sam’s favorite sounds in the world: you start begging.

“Shhh,” Dean murmurs still cradling your head, but Sam kisses up your body with his cock still inside of you, loving every syllable that you plead. Pausing to drag his teeth over your collar bone and just barely swivel his hips inside of you – to make you beg some more – he hungrily asks a question that he can _feel_ the answer to, “You wanna come, little girl?”

“Yes, Sam,” you sob so frantically that it’s almost incoherent, but both Sam and Dean know what you’re trying to say. “I _need_ to come, Sam. _Please_ , I can’t- I _need_ it.”

Sam knows what you need, but he wants to hear you say it. “Tell me what you want, little girl. You’ve done so fucking good; I’ll give it to you, but you have to tell me.”

Licking your lips, you take a deep breath. “Want you to fuck me, Sam. Want Dean’s cock down my throat when you let me come. Please, Sam,” you babble. “I want it _so_ _bad_.”

Dean quickly takes one of his hands away from the back of your head and squeezes his dick. “Christ, kitten.”

Your answer was exactly what Sam wanted to hear. “Good girl,” he praises you, his voice sinfully rough. “So goddamned good for me. Head back.”

Easing your head back down, Dean stands back up and moves into position, but leaves one of his hands in your hair, petting it.

“Open, little girl.” Sam watches to see that you do, then pushes himself back on his knees and lifts up your hips with his hands. Because he has to untangle his fingers from yours, he also tells you, “Keep your hand on mine. If you move it, everything will stop.”

Without lifting your head or closing your mouth, you quickly wrap your hand around Sam’s thumb.

“Very good, little girl. Okay, stick your tongue out; you’re gonna take it all one more time, then I promise I’ll let you come.”

Still rubbing the back of your head, Dean uses his other hand to angle himself down between your lips. He lets you lick away the wetness that’s collected at the tip, pulls out, and tells you, “Take a breath for me, kitten.”

As soon as Dean’s back in your mouth, Sam slowly starts moving in and out of you. Because his hands are holding your hips up off the bed, he can’t play with your clit, so when he moves in, he makes sure to press against you, his arms holding your body still, so that you don’t slam up and into Dean.

It takes Dean longer than he wants for him to find the right angle, so he gives you time to take another breath. As soon as he does, he watches his cock slowly disappear between your lips, and with very little effort, it’s easily pushed down your tight throat.

Dean can feel you clench around him every time that Sam pushes into you, and he can hear your moans, blocked off by his cock, rasp quietly in your chest. It’s _almost_ too much for Dean, and he lets his head fall forward, squeezing his eyes shut. You keep swallowing around him, squeezing him, _strangling_ his cock whenever Sam so much as moves, and Dean _needs_ you to come. He doesn’t think there’s any way he can make it another second, but then, your throat _moves_. His head snaps up, and he sees that Sam’s just barely pulling your body into each of his thrusts, pressing your hips tight against his.

One big, long, and ragged, “F _uuuuuu_ ck,” desperately escapes Dean’s mouth, and he’s positive that he’s going to black out.

“Takin’ us so good. Fuck, little girl,” Sam gasps out loudly and feels your pussy clench almost painfully tight around him. He watched you get a good lungful of air when Dean was trying to get back in your throat, so Sam tells you, “I want you to come, right now. Come for me, little girl, and we’ll let you breathe.” 

Sam pushes his cock into your one more time, his groin slaps into your clit so perfectly, and you come hard with a muffled scream and twinkly lights tunneling your vision. Craving a breath of air, but clinging to every _single_ ounce of your orgasm, you contort your body up off the bed, shoving Dean’s cock even further down your throat.

Instantly, Dean comes so hard that his own lungs burn from not being able to breathe. He wants to thrust, wants to work himself into all those desperate, little squeezes your throat is giving his cock, but Sam’s telling him to let you breathe.

Quickly, but carefully, Dean pulls himself free from your mouth, aims for the bed next to your shoulder, and collapses. When he gets there, he takes his cock in his hand, works himself through the last of one of the best orgasms he’s ever had, moaning out stuttered grunts as the last little bit of come that he has spurts out and lands on your neck.

Having only been thrusting into you slowly, Sam’s kept himself from coming. He said that he wanted to watch, and _fuck_ , you didn’t disappoint – you _never_ do.

Still keeping his motions easy, Sam fucks himself into your throbbing pussy until you’ve caught your breath just enough to start moaning. “Come for me again, little girl?”

“Plea -” you choke out, your voice rough and gasp for another breath. “Please, Sam.”

As soon as the words are out of your mouth, Sam yanks your hips even tighter into his, sliding you across the bed, so that your head isn’t hanging off the mattress anymore, and starts to let himself loose.

Seeing all of this, Dean curls his upper body around your head as best as he can. Sam’s thrusts make your breasts sway and bounce, and Dean takes them in his hands, sliding his calloused thumbs over your nipples.

When you arch your chest up, Dean sees the spurt of come that he shot on your neck. Totally lost and still reeling from the orgasm that you practically sucked out of him, Dean licks along your neck and lets his own come pool on his tongue. Taking one of his hands away from your breast, he brings it up to your chin, tilts your face toward him, and kisses you, letting you lick and suck his tongue clean.

If Sam’s mouth wasn’t hanging open, letting out grunts and gasping for breath, it probably would have fallen open when he saw Dean lap up his own come and feed it to you. But because Sam gets off on watching, he feels himself slowly lose his hold on his orgasm when he sees your tongue move against Dean’s, sees you swallow down the last bit of Dean’s come.

“C’mon, kitten,” Dean urges between his kisses, “Come for Sammy again. Let me see.” When you nod your head, moaning some of the best sounds Dean thinks he’s ever heard, he takes his hand away from your chin, brings it back down to your breast, and uses both hands to toy with your nipples.

Tweaking and teasing them a little bit harder with each pull, Dean hears your moans start to quicken and get even needier. He jerks when your hand wraps tight around the inside of his thigh, but then you start begging again, “Sam, _please_. Can I -”

“Fuck, yeah, little girl. Go ahead. Wanna watch you,” Sam gasps out. He’s so close to teetering off his own edge, but he waits. He sees Dean twist and tug your nipples in the way that Sam knows you love, but Sam knows _exactly_ what you need. Swiveling his hips, he gives it to you, watches your body seize up, arch against him, into Dean’s hands, and Sam he feels you coming around him, squeezing his cock with your slick, tight pussy.

That’s all it takes. Sam lets himself go, lets his raspy shouts mix with your ragged cries and gulps, and he spills inside of you, hot, wet, and perfect.

There’s a moment where you and Sam stay tense, clutching onto the jolts and aftershocks that ripple between you both, and after the last one dissolves and fades away, you and he buckle and sag to the bed.

Too exhausted to speak, move, or even think, everyone just collapses. The air smells like sex and sweat and more sex as chests heave and breaths fight to be caught for what seems like the dozenth time.

It takes a few minutes for Sam to reorient himself, but when he does, keeping you close to him, he pulls a couple of bottles of water out from next to his bed – he keeps a reserve in his bedroom for times like this. Sam hands one to Dean, then unscrews the cap from the other one for you.

After everything that you just did, Sam makes you drink first. Tenderly stroking the side of your neck with his fingertips, he holds the bottle of water up to your mouth and watches you take swallow after swallow. When you’re done, Sam finishes what’s left, lets the plastic bottle fall to the floor, and takes you in his arms, laying back down on the bed.

You sigh contentedly when Dean takes his usual place at your back, peppering kissing into your shoulders, but in addition to his kisses, one of his hands reaches up and rubs his thumb into the back of your neck.

Sam takes care of your front, kissing your forehead, your nose, and then your lips, he softly asks, “How’re you doing?” You sleepily hum a noise that makes Sam smile. He lightly kisses you again, then murmurs, “Sleep.”

You do, and, later, when you wake up, Sam’s lazily running his fingers up and down your back, and Dean’s got a giant slushie from the local Gas-n-Sip. The icy drink of your favorite flavor feels amazing going down your well-used throat.


End file.
